


A little bit of Jack Kline by my side

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Jack Kline, F/M, First Crush, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Praise Kink, Smut, Supernatural smut, Virgin Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: A Jack Kline/reader imagine. Smut warning!Imagine living with and crushing on the gorgeous Winchesters... But they think of you as a sister. Bummer, yeah. But they've become your best friends and that's not half bad. You usually love staying in with Sam or going out with Dean, you're the better wingman when you're out with him looking for love. But this time when he begs to go out, you have no desire to get off the couch. But why? Hmm... The darling nephil Jack sitting near you, your feet resting on his lap, that could have something to do with it.





	1. Ramble on

Are you a Sam girl or a Dean girl? It's an entertaining thought… one you entertained yourself with for a while when you first moved into the bunker. You and your older brother, both seasoned hunters, had been close to the Winchesters for years before you needed a place to stay when a powerful and large pack of vamps was after you. Everything was going so well with the Winchesters that, when there was no longer an imminent threat, you both stayed. After some time, you became family, Sam and Dean coming to think of you as their little sister. Sigh. You're a grown woman for Chuck sakes.

It was disappointing to say the least. But the same things that drew you to the brothers as crushes are now what make each of them your perfect bestie. And yeah, they chuckle and shake their heads when you call them that, but secretly they love it.

Sam was perfect for when you wanted to binge the newest HBO show, geek out over lore, or practice spells without Dean calling you a witch like it was a bad thing. He was your gigantic shoulder to cry on, and if you got ghosted by a guy, he would let you use his flannel as a hankie and even make you tea. Seriously. Earl grey and everything.

Dean, on the other hand, was perfect for your badass side, when you wanted to drink too much, drive too fast, while listening to music that was way too loud. He was your going out, bar hopping buddy and a pretty good wingman...but you were better. If you ask Dean how many times he'd gotten laid because of you, he'd just grin and crack a beer, gearing up to sing your praises.

When Dean walked in to join you tonight, you could tell from one glance that he was amped up. Restless. Ready for a night out. His hands are full of beer bottles, he handed one to each of you with a smile and a, “Happy Saturday night,” then to you he waggles his eyebrows and says, “when the going is good, the good better get going.”

You rolled your eyes. Normally, you and Dean would pound the beers, then you'd make a beeline for your room and get ready as quickly as possible while Dean waited and did nothing because he was already perfect. So unfair.

But the truth was, this night, you had no desire to get off the couch. In your sweats with your back against Sam's shoulder, your legs draped over Jack's knees, and Game of Thrones on for him to catch up, you were more than content. Yes, deep down, you knew the reason for the change, but weren't quite ready to admit it. Yet.

Dean sat in his chair and took a big swig, “You don't even have to get all dolled up, just put on some jeans and let's go.” So antsy.

You glanced up at Sam and he shrugged, busy texting with Cas and your brother who were doing recon somewhere a few towns away. Your eyes turned to Jack, his sweet blue ones locked on yours, all puppy dog sad when he realized you were leaving. You could swear you felt your heart jump at the sight, throat constricting a little as you forced yourself to look back at Dean.

“I, uh, ehh… I don't know. We're only a few episodes away from the red wedding...”

Dean finished his beer in record time then groaned, “Oh come on. You're not gonna miss Ramble On, you love them!”

You sighed because he's right, but then that beautiful, blonde nephil put a hand on your ankle and asked, “Ramble on? I've loved that song since you first played it for me.”

And you seriously. Can't. Even. Your cheeks were on fire and you hoped the brothers wouldn't notice.

“They're not Led Zeppelin, Jack, just a local band that plays their songs, and others like acdc, the beatles, the Who…”

Dean started tapping on the chair’s arm impatiently, “and don't forget Boston, and Styx, Foreigner, and Kansas, and-”

Jack cut him off, still staring at you, “Can I join you? If you go, I mean. I've never actually watched a band… in person… and it would be fun to go… with you.”

Now Dean's the one rolling his eyes. He's known for a while now that Jack liked you, but had mentioned to him that he can't ride a Harley if he's still got on training wheels. The analogy, of course, was completely lost on him. “Yeah, if you guys hurry the hell up!”

Without saying a word, Sam reached for his wallet and handed you an ID for Jack. Apparently, in the eyes of the law, he's 22, 5’10”, and born in Anchorage, Alaska. Who knew.

You gave Sam a smooch on the cheek and whispered, “I promise I'll keep an eye on him.”

The younger Winchester just smirked and gave an all knowing “uh huh,” before going back to his phone. It didn't bother Sam that you liked Jack because it meant you were always ready to protect him, or keep him and his powers in check if need be. He did prickle a little at the fact that you were more than a little old for the kid that'd been on the planet for less than a year. But then again, Sam had once screwed a demon and got a kick out of bloodplay, so he really had no say in what was weird and what wasn't in the world of dating.

5 minutes later you heard a knock on the door, Jack's shy little knock. You let him in before you realized you had on jeans and a bralette… no shirt. It was amazing to you that such a powerful, rare creature as Jack could still blush.

He tried and failed to not stare at your exposed skin. You just smiled and it gave him a little courage. “Is it ok to tell you you're beautiful?”

You broke out in goosebumps all over and your heart did a cartwheel or two. You placed your hand delicately on his chest, your hand slowly slid down his firm torso before letting it drop to your side. “Of course,” you whispered.

“I didn't mean to interrupt you, but Dean said I should get your approval.”

You grinned. He was dressed head to toe in new clothes you'd bought him. Black skinny jeans, distressed, a tight Led Zeppelin tee, new Chucks, and a red and black flannel, open.

You had to bite your lip and force yourself to cool your jets. It was early yet. You took a few steps to your dresser and find a little pot of pomade in your massive pile of products. You rub it over your palms as you step back to Jack, running your sticky fingers through his hair. He moans softly as you let your nails gently scratch his scalp and you bit your lower lip again, harder this time, taking every fiber of your being not to jump his bones right there. The messy, rocker hair was the perfect touch. He was fucking gorgeous.

You leaned in, lips hovering over his ear, “You look hot, Jack. Do you know what I mean, hot?”

You didn't see him nod, but you felt it, still nuzzled close to his neck. Your hands shook as you slipped your index fingers through his belt loops to pull him a little closer. Slowly, his hands moved to your waist then down, they settled on your hips. You could already feel his grace washing over you, it was the most amazing, tingling sensation you could hardly describe.

“I know it's how Dean feels about the women he meets when you go out… I know what he does with them…” he lets out a shaky breath.

“And you wanna do that with me, Jack?”

He pulled back to look at you. His eyes glowed a dim golden hue and it wasn't just your hands, your whole body trembled under his intense gaze and electric, buzzing grace.

“No. I mean… yes. More than anything, but not like Dean and those girls. He never sees them again. You… you're more like… my Khaleesi, the moon of my life.”

Fuckin’ GOT references, they get you every time. Your knees buckled and his grip on your hips tightened to keep you upright. An annoyed and aggressive rapp on the door sounds and a loud throat clear followed. Great timing, Winchester.

“Baby's been purring for about 5 minutes now and gas ain't cheap. Am I leaving without you two love birds or what?”

Jack smiled sheepishly at the nickname and you blushed, knees weak… what were you, thirteen?

You couldn't really find your voice so Jack spoke for you, “We're coming.”

Dean laughed sharply on the other side of door. Jack didn't understand why that was funny… but he'd get the joke soon enough.


	2. Paralyzer

You let out a sigh of relief as the Impala rolled into the parking lot of the Blue Moon Tavern. Dean had insisted on separating you and “the kid” whom he'd forced to ride in the backseat alone. It was a torturous 25 minute drive when all you wanted to do was be in the arms of that adorable, innocent nephil… hopefully less innocent by the end of the night if you had any say in the matter.

Ok, this was a little crazy considering, before this evening, you'd hardly admitted to yourself that you like liked Jack, and now you're picturing him in your bed, not just tonight, but the next night, and the next, and-

“Hey!” Dean barks your name and you realize Baby's engine has been off long enough for Dean and Jack to have already exited the car. You were that inside your own head. You made yourself promise to focus on the moment, no more future tripping.

“Did I mention you're my favorite wingman and...ok, one of my favorite people too? Cuz you are.” Dean grins and gives your shoulder a squeeze as his way of apologizing for being a bit of a dick. 

He headed toward the door where there was a string of Harleys parked, one after another, then finally a gruff, biker looking dude sitting on a stool by the entrance, where live music was already flowing through and out into the cool night air. The new bouncer checked your ID and Dean frowned because the guy didn't even ask to see his. While Jack fumbled for his ID to present to the man, Dean groaned. 

“Oh man, they got Nathan singing tonight.”

You grinned. Nathan was the hot nephew of the regular lead singer/guitarist of Ramble On that would occasionally sit in for his uncle at the Blue Moon. He had a great voice and did some newer than 1970s, harder rock songs that Dean did enjoy. He just didn't like having the extra competition with the ladies. 

They tended to all want Nathan, so much so that you'd hardly got to say more than a few words to him ever. But you didn't care about that tonight, not even a little.

You and Dean headed to the bar and you felt Jack slip his fingers through yours. Damn, your nerves! This felt like a friggin middle school crush. You needed a shot. Of course, Dean already knew that.

“Three shots of Jack and your phone number,” Dean requested to the cute bartender, who rolled her eyes and poured the shots with a smirk. Dean already knew she didn't really date guys, but he was nothing if not persistent, sometimes to the point of being obnoxious.

Dean slammed his shot and let you know he was gonna scope things out. You appreciated that he'd given you privacy but wasn't he supposed to be your wingman? Maybe this was how he helped? Fuck. Time to be bold.

“To an amazing first date,” you grinned, holding up your shot glass. 

Jack tapped his glass to yours and smiled, “there’s no way it wouldn't be.” He wasn't sure if that's what this was, so he was incredibly relieved to hear your toast. He copied you, and swigged back the shot followed by a face full of pain.

“I thought… I'd like it, it's Jack and so am I but…” *cough* “ugh.”

You giggled and ordered something he'd like better. A Shirley Temple and a Roy Rogers both spiked with vodka, you let him choose.

He smiled with relief, “Why would you drink Jack...or beer… when you could have this?”

You made a mental note that your new boyfriend preferred girly drinks. Boyfriend? Jesus. That escalated quickly.

You'd been close to Jack since the day he came to live at the bunker. Always cared for him, no matter how cold Dean may have acted towards him or how worried Cas and Sam were over every move he made. He was your sweet, small little bean that you protected and loved and… now you wanted to fuck. Huh. Life's weird.

From behind you, you heard a perfect, high pitched, Robert Plant-esque wail you might've thought impossible in a run down bar like this. His free hand clasped yours as he pulled you towards the dance floor. 

Jack's doe eyes were wide as he watched the band with wonder. Damn, it was adorable. Despite the fact that he was listening, so innocently, to one of the dirtiest Zeppelin songs in existence.

You've been learning  
Mmm baby I been learning  
All them good times baby, baby  
I've been year-yearning  
A-way, way down inside  
A-honey you need-ah  
I'm gonna give you my love, ah  
I'm gonna give you my love, ah oh  
Whole lotta love  
Want to whole lotta love  
Want to whole lotta love

His hips were too stiff, too still. You took a big gulp of your drink and then used your other hand to grab a bunch of his shirt, pulling him into you. His mouth went straight to your ear, letting out a hot breath full of, “yearning,” he repeated, and you could tell Jack knew exactly what Plant meant. He felt it, deep down inside. And you felt it, on your hip.

Moving bodies were crowded around you and the bar was too warm, but still, you shivered. He kissed your ear, down your neck, across your collarbone. You wondered vaguely which housemate of yours must've instructed him to do this, but you really didn't want to know. You were just glad you wore the low cut, lacy black tank that left lots of skin exposed for Jack's lips to explore. You grabbed his ass, difficult work while still holding your drink, dragging him closer, his erection pressing into you through his tight jeans. You panted with need and contemplated pulling him into the nearest restroom and having your way with him. Right then and there. But a first time had to be more romantic than that. Right?

You're startled by a big bump against your back. You whipped around to see if you needed to kick some ass, but it was just a sweet, gorgeous blonde apologizing profusely. You smiled and immediately began to scan the crowd for Dean. You spotted him with a full beer by the bar and you flagged him over.

You had to yell, “Haaaave you met Dean?”

The blonde looked at him, then back at you with a look full of appreciation. You nodded and Dean beamed at her. All in a day's work.

A cover of a loud, hard rock song from the 21st century, believe it or not, started blaring from the PA and you recognized it right away as 'Paralyzer’ from a mix you'd made for the Impala years ago, and so did Dean. 

“Speaking of paralyzed,” Dean chuckled with a nod of his head towards Jack. 

Oh! Poor Jack. He didn't know how to dance or even sway without your proximity, but he had managed to wander even closer to the band so you followed after him. He stood watching the band still as a statue, and all you wanted to do was make him move.

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward as I should

This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me

Well, I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
Because you're standing still

If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You slipped in front of Jack, your backside lined up with his hips. Your drinks had been abandoned. You took his hands and wrapped his arms around your hips, swaying to the music. Now, his hips moved in time with yours. Everything about the moment was perfect… other than the fact that you were now nearly eye to eye with the lead singer. The stage was not even two feet higher than the dance floor and awkward would be an incredibly good word to describe this predicament. He stared at you while he sang and you ignored it the best you could. 

“Is this alright?” Jack's fingers danced over your hip bones, across your low abdomen. Really low. Fuck. “I want you to feel good,” he continued in your ear, “to be good for you. That's all I want.”

You flipped around in his arms and leaned in close. He was driving you freaking crazy. “You’re so good, baby. You're making me want you. I want you so bad, Jack.” 

With that, his lips attacked hungrily, you gave in easily to his exploring tongue, parting your lips to have his tongue hot against yours. You moaned into his mouth while heat flooded to your core. You grabbed his ass, dragging his erection to your area of need. Strong, tingling waves of heat lapped at your body, so strong you forced yourself to pull away and look at him. Yep, those glowing eyes could give him away any minute.

“Breathe, Jack. Control it. Calm,” you instructed, even though you were the one who got him all hot and bothered in the first place. He listened, took a deep breath like you'd modeled, and his eyes quickly went back to blue. You put an inch or two of space in between your bodies but continued to dance together.

You were confused when Jack's eyes began leaving yours to peer at the band. Looking at you, then back at, oh! Not just the band. Nathan. Shit. Seriously? Just when you'd got Jack to chill...

The singer ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips seductively between lines. Still looking at you like a starving man staring at a Vegas buffet. Jack had noticed and appeared to be having his first dance with the green eyed monster. Great fucking time to pay attention to me, Nathan, you seethed silently. You knew he only wanted you now because someone else did. Cue eyeroll.

The front man took it one step further. He winked at you and your body flooded with a stinging heat from Jack's flaring grace. His eyes flashed a burning amber and you knew you needed him out of the bar before any playboy musicians or innocent bystanders could get hurt, or worse, see that Jack wasn't entirely human.

You grabbed his hand and snuck him out the back door, headed around the building and towards the car. The crisp air smelled like Fall. A chill ran through you and Jack shrugged his flannel off and slipped it over your shoulders.

“I'm sorry, I was trying to be good, I… this feeling, I don't like it, it's… this is jealousy, isn't it? I didn't know this would affect me so much. I should have known men would look at you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.”

Damn, this kid was good. “They were just looking at me the way Dean looks at girls. The way I saw girls staring at you in there, too. You know they want one thing, right?”

Jack nodded. You stop by Baby's drivers side. 

“But you don't want just one thing from me, do you?” You purred.

Jack slammed you against the Impala and you prayed to Chuck it wouldn't leave an ass shaped dent, Dean would never forgive you.

“I want everything.” A wave of unadulterated passion rolls off of Jack and crashes into you. His eyes electric amber. Your head falls back as he kisses your neck. “The good, the bad, everyday, everything.”

You moaned at that, thankfully the parking lot was empty. He had you pinned to the metal, hips grinding into yours as you begged for more.

With Jack still kissing you, you fumbled to get the keys out of your jeans. Dean had no idea you swiped them. You grabbed his flannel and yanked him on top of you in the backseat, pretty damn sure he shut the car door with his grace alone. Your hips bucked up into his, seeking as much friction as possible.

“Mmmm...So good, Jack,” you pulled at his hair. He smiled and then caught your lower lip with his teeth. This boy had clearly been studying, thank Chuck for HBO. Your tongues tangled together, dry humping like teenagers until all the windows were fogged and you were both desperately panting for more. 

“Gahhh… I can't keep doing this, I… I'm gonna…”

Breath ragged, you slowed your hips, “Have you had an orgasm before?”

Oh shit, that guilty, sheepish smile, “the day you wore that blue dress, I couldn't help it…”

You were the one blushing now but it was just a part of your turned on, full body flush, “oh Jack, you were thinking about me while you touched yourself. What were we doing, baby?” Your hips bucking into his again.

“We were in your bed, I was, mmm, inside of you.”

You slipped his hand under your shirt, it was like his grace was flowing from his fingertips, everywhere he touched. You could feel the pleasure surging through you, you could've come right then, but there was something about making him come in his pants in the backseat of the Impala that you were having way too much fun with. 

You focused on his orgasm instead of yours, “Let go, Jack. Come now so you can spend all night inside me.”

The nephil’s eyes rolled back, he kissed you again, a strangled moan into your mouth as he came. His grace glowed bright, illuminated the whole car as his energy transferred to you and you climaxed, breaking the kiss to scream his name, still thrusting your hips against the now surely sticky denim. 

You want to ask him how he did that to you, it was so incredible, but you were too blissful to speak so you just let him wrap his arms around you. He was still but continued to sit straddling you, his heavy breathing tickling your ear as he floated back down to earth. It was really frickin sweet.

Your phone buzzed. Jack's phone buzzed. Then your phone rang. You grumbled over having to leave Jack's arms to find it. “Hello?” You gruffly answered Dean's call.

“I don't know where the hell you two went but you better the hell back in here, now!” Your adrenaline spiked as you heard screaming in the background, “Grab everything you can to de-werewolf a bar. I knew there was something I didn't like about this Nathan. Son of a bitch! Hurry!”


	3. Blood in the cut

Shots rang out. The engines of one Harley after another roared to life. Screaming patrons flooded into the parking lot before disappearing entirely. Baby's trunk slammed shut.

“Should we call Sam? Castiel and your brother?”

You slapped some silver bullets into your revolver and a spare glock, then shoved the gun into Jack's hand, “Oh no, Baby, we got this.”

You ran to the front door and saw a look of doubt in Jack's eyes as he looked from the gun back to you.

You squeezed his shoulder, “I'm sure you won't need it, but just in case you blew your whole load of grace back there, shoot Nathan straight in the heart. K?” 

Then your boot hit the door and his whole face changed, “Oh, I'd be happy to.”

But it turns out, he didn't have to. As soon as he saw Dean knocked to the ground, a small silver dagger in his hand the only thing keeping him from getting bitten and turned by Nathan, he snapped. 

Jack's eyes glowed a deep, golden orange and a wall of grace flowed from his fingertips. Nathan looked a damn fright, eyes wide and yellow, claws black and razor sharp. He'd be an intimidating sight for any new hunter, but not for Jack. The werewolf was the one who was scared now.

Bam! Jack's grace sent Nathan flying across the room, now nailed to the wall by the dagger through his chest.

Dean's breath was about as erratic as his heart beat. “Thanks, Kid,” he panted as you helped him to his feet, drained but grateful. Clearly Dean had emptied a whole clip on Nathan before realizing all his silver bullets were in the trunk. “Wish I could tell you that was it but-”

A ferocious roar came from behind you, followed by a view of sickeningly sharp teeth proved you weren't alone. It turned out, Nathan had some other options at the bar that night. 4, count them, 4, girls he'd previously slept with and turned were playing groupie tonight, which meant four more nasty werebitches left to axe.

There was still music playing over the PA and the tune seemed perfectly fitting for a woman scorned... Or werewolf, rather.

Lately, I’ve been killing all my time  
Reading through your messages my favorite way to die  
Take my head and kick it in  
Break some bread for all my sins  
Say a word, do it soon  
It’s too quiet in this room  
I need noise  
I need the buzz of a sub  
Need the crack of a whip  
Need some blood in the cut

Snap! You didn't have much time to pay attention to the lyrics. The sound of bone crunching hit your ears as your fist smashed into one snarling face. Bang! Jack shot her straight through the heart with a silver bullet. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out the smoke. Literally. Hot AF.

The other three ‘women,’ using the term very loosely, ran towards you, out for blood. Jack put out a hand and *freeze* the rippling waves of his grace stopped them in their tracks, frozen mid air but still freaking pissed. Jack throws you his gun and you now had a pistol in each hand. Grrrrrrrowlllll. BANG! BANG!

Pulling both triggers at the same time feels damn good. 2 of the 3 weregroupies, dead. Jack and Dean looked at you with reverence and awe. You could get used to that. You unloaded a few more rounds into the last blonde wolf left hanging, now laying in a heap with the others. You left a little bad, they were probably nice girls before they were turned, but you just can't chance having this kind of clientele at your favorite dive, so then it was just the three of you left in the bar and you tried not to think about it again. Dean limped over to the wall of whiskey, half the bottles broken on the floor, crunching under his boots.

Dean grabbed something resembling a decent bottle of Scotch and you two followed him out. He took a swig on the way to the Impala and then handed the bottle to you. Jack stopped Dean, he touched his hand to Dean's injured leg, letting the grace heal his mentor. 

Dean gave Jack a pat on the back, “Haven't you saved me enough for one night?”

Jack shrugged. He enjoyed the feeling of self-worth, being able to save Dean, maybe even protect you a little. It was enough for him.

You slithered into the backseat, curled up with the bottle you'd claimed as your own, and waited for the guys to be done with their little bromantic moment.

Dean grabbed something from the glove box but stayed outside the car to explain to Jack. “This is your reward,” Dean held up two little boxes, a set of earplugs and a three pack of Trojans. “These are for me,” he said, slipped the plugs in his pocket and handed Jack the condoms, “so you can be as loud as you want when you use these.”

Jack nodded and smiled, in fact, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. “Yeah, I'd be smiling too… She's fuckin awesome, you know that?” Dean asked with a chuckle and Jack nodded enthusiastically. “Of course you do. So don't you dare hurt her, alright?”

Jack's jaw dropped open.

“Kidding! I know you wouldn't… now get in the damn backseat and let me drive your lucky ass home, Kid.”

You'd taken another swig off the bottle and let out a little hiss. You closed your eyes, physically and emotionally drained. Exhausted. But when you opened them, you had a beautiful, blonde boy looking at you like you were Aphrodite herself. 

It gave you a little boost...well, that and the fact that Dean roared Baby to life and cranked the stereo, full on blaring Motley Crue's 'Wild Side’ ... of all things. You found it about as amusing as you did inspiring. You grabbed a fistful of Jack's hair and pulled him on top of you. He began to kiss you sweet and gentle but the 80s buttrock sentiment just wouldn't call for that, so you tightened your grip on his hair and parted your lips. Jack's tongue touched yours and you moaned into his mouth. You were delirious and giddy and somehow, no longer very sleepy. 

You moved your hands down slowly until you found his cute, little butt. You squeezed and pulled him into you with a growl you were sure no one heard, the music and the engine were an incredibly loud pair. You explored his mouth with your tongue, you could swear he tasted like Heaven on Earth. He moved his hips in time with yours, then made enough room to slip his hand between your legs. “Jack,” you gasped. The sensation of Jack pawing desperately at you over your jeans was unexpected and amazing.

He touched his fingers lightly against your temple and suddenly you could hear him, which was impossible with the music so loud. ‘Please tell me if that feels good, I want you to feel good.’

Your jaw dropped. How could you hear Jack when his lips weren't moving? You wondered, then pulled back to stare at him, his face lit only by the full moon outside. How could you hear his voice so clearly?

He kissed you and pulled back with lust blown golden eyes, ‘I want you, I need you so badly. Can you hear me?’

You couldn't believe how Jack was pushing his thoughts into your mind, fingers still against your temple, his elbow against the seat the only thing supporting his weight. You nodded, in shock. 

‘Can you hear me?’ You thought back to him in your head. Jack nodded and put his lips back on yours. ‘How, what, how long have you…’

You couldn't finish any thoughts with his tongue in your mouth, fiddling with the button on your jeans until *pop* he was unzipping them and you forgot how to breathe momentarily. His fingers rubbed over your panties as he pushed his thoughts of desire through your head. 

'So good, Jack.. that feels really good, baby. You're so good for me.’ You could feel him smile against your lips. Being able to communicate like this was probably the most amazing supernatural experience you'd ever had, and you've had a lot.

You could feel his grace spreading from his fingertips, your clit clearly throbbing with need… ‘Jack’ you thought, suddenly very aware of Dean driving 80 in the front seat, ‘you’re gonna make me…’ you began to pull his hand away, 'not here, not yet, we need more privacy ok?’

Jack couldn't pull his lips away from yours but you knew he could hear your request. His fingers moved up, under your shirt, fingers grazing over your nipples and you gasped. His grace felt amazing there, too, and now all he could think about was how perfect your breasts were, how he wanted to put his lips there next. 

'Jack, you naughty boy,’ you thought, and he pulled back to look at you to make sure you weren't upset with his forwardness. You told him through your thoughts that you weren't upset in the slightest, just pleasantly surprised. You praised him silently for knowing exactly where to touch you and how amazing it felt. 

His eyes glowed a dim yellow, 'This is the best night of my life,’ he told you, from his head to yours. 

'Oh Jack, just wait,’ you slid your hand down and massaged his impossibly hard cock through his jeans. His eyes brightened 10 fold and he gasped. 'Our night has just begun.’


	4. Brighter than sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is nephilim smut a kink? If so, count me in. This is the end of this particular smut *I mean story* but if you want to read more about Jack, let me know with a comment!

You slammed your bedroom door behind you without a thought about waking Sam. Maybe Dean had given him a pair of earplugs too, you hoped. You shoved Jack down on your down comforter and just enjoyed the sight of him in your bed for the first time. You straddled his hips and pulled your top off over your head and onto the floor.

You dipped your head down to kiss his sweet lips. You were very aware that you were about to take the innocent nephil's virginity and honestly thrilled that you got to be the one to take it. You'd had no idea how badly you wanted Jack before tonight, but now you may never want to let him go.

He traced his fingers over your anti-demon possession symbol tattoo gently, “You are so beautiful.”

That made you smile. You peeled the lacy bralette off and tossed it across the room.

“Tell me what happened next, after the dress was off," you said, referring to his little fantasy of you in the blue dress. The idea that you were what he thought about the first time he came. It drove you crazy.

“I'll show you,” Jack reached up and put his index fingers on either temple, he pushed his fantasy into your mind and it was better than any porn you'd ever watched. It was so personal, and, it turns out, you never did take that dress off. You watched the scene of Jack slipping his hand under your dress, under your panties, and you moaned as you watched him tear off his jeans and sit, simply pulling your panties to the side and lifting you by the hips, easing you onto his cock like it was no effort at all. 

“God damnit, Jack! Ok, yeah, let's do that… I'll get that dress and-”

He stopped you with a kiss that you got completely lost in. “No, I like this better. Get to see all of you, kiss all of you. Lay down,” he ordered. He didn't have to tell you twice.

He unbuttoned your jeans and you kicked them off. He started at your lips, over to your ear and down your neck, kissing until he had your nipple in his mouth. The boy had clearly studied. “Is that okay?” Jack asked before kissing over to your other breast.

“Yes. So good,” but you could hardly stand the aching desire in your core, “lower, lower, please.”

He grinned at your request and made quick work of it, moving down your stomach, hot, open mouth kisses over your panties until you begged, “more Jack, please,” and attempted to pull them off and he got the hint.

He tossed them aside, traced his tongue over your lips, “please tell me if it feels good. I really want to do this right.”

You grabbed his hair in two fistfuls and guided his tongue to your clit. You scream as the grace slips off his tongue straight to the little bundle of nerves, “Jack! Holy fuck! Flick your tongue faster. Mmmmm, yeah, so good, baby. Yeah yeah yeah…” you had no idea what you were saying anyway. The heat built up inside you so fast, you couldn't even stop it if you tried. 

“Feels amazing, so good, you're so good at that,” you whispered. You felt him smile against your wet heat and it was sweet as hell. He resumed flicking furiously and your whole body tightened as he reached up, teasing his fingernails over your nipples as you began to shake. “Gonna make me come baby, oh God Jack..” you could no longer form words. The dimly lit room flashed yellow and then your vision went black, your entire body siezed up as the electric grace spread through you, back arched, screaming and convulsing as the pleasure took over everything.

*BANG BANG BANG* The shared wall between you and the elder Winchester vibrated.

Oops! You had no idea how loud you were being and really didn't care as you panted for air, coming down from your high. You had forgotten Dean was next door, you almost forgot where you were entirely.

“I think Dean is jealous,” Jack whispered, face shining wet with your juices. “Any man would kill to be where I am. Watching you, hearing you…”

Your cheeks were hot, “you liked watching me come?”

“It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Or heard,” his smile was so f'ing dreamy, “Can I do that to you every day?”

“Please,” you grinned. “And please fuck me Jack, I need you.”

You sat up enough to start pulling his shirt off. He was pretty sure he knew what you meant, and he couldn't wait. You popped the button of his jeans and he yanked them the rest of the way off. You grabbed the waistband of his boxers. “Off!” You whined.

Your hands wandered across his chest, so smooth and hard like he was made of marble only warmer, down his stomach and tickling over the fair little treasure trail to that not so little erection that was so hard you thought it might hurt. Finally, this beautiful cock was all yours. He gasped as you ran your hand down his length, giving his balls and squeeze before pumping you hand down and back up. Your sex absolutely ached with need. He reached for his jeans, managed to fish the little box of condoms out of the pocket but you shooed them away.

“Don't we need them?” He asked, horny and perplexed. 

“No, I take a pill for that. Please, Jack, please… I want you to feel me without anything between us,” you teased this tip of his cock against the wet heat of your entrance and you could see him start to melt. All you wanted was for his first time to be incredible, you led him inside and his eyes rolled back as he became fully sheathed inside you. 

He kissed you so passionately that you started to lose your breath, but in the best way. You gripped his hips and moved them in time with yours until he found his rhythm. It all made sense to him now, why sex was such a big deal to all his human friends. He had never felt this good in his life.

You spread your legs wide and demanded more, “fuck me harder, please, please!” 

He drove his cock into you harder, faster, eyes seemingly glowing brighter yellow with each thrust. “I want to be inside you forever,” he panted.

You pulled him in for a kiss to show how much you enjoyed that statement. He slipped his tongue in your mouth and drove you completely wild. But you couldn't get that fantasy out of your mind, the way he sat you on his cock and bounced up and down in his lap, arms wrapped around each other. So close.

He immediately sat back and pulled you into him, that hard grip on your hips as he picked you up and onto his cock just like the dirty daydream he'd shown you. “Jack!” You gasped. You almost forgot he was able to read your thoughts when you touched. Could you still hear his? You tried to focus and failed. He had both hands firmly on your ass, bouncing you up and down effortlessly. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” you moaned, throwing your head back. 

Suddenly one of those strong hands was tangled in your hair, pulling you back, “Need to see you,” he insisted, then you started to hear his thoughts again. He wanted to see you come on his cock. All you had to do was think a quick thought and his hand moved in between you, rubbing your clit as he asked you in his head 'how does it feel?’ 

You couldn't answer, you were already trembling, the sensations were too intense and you felt that delicious build as you shook, falling over the edge as he whispered, “let go.”

The pleasure shot through you as you bucked wildly, back arched, toes curling as you hissed his name as every nerve in your body fired and you couldn't make another sound. You were vaguely aware that the room was practically daylight bright as he gripped your ass tight and slammed up into you for the last time, 'come so hard for me baby, wanna feel you come inside me, Jack’ you told him without words. 

A raspy “Ahhh.. ahh!” Escaped his lips followed by strangled moan as he filled you. His body convulsed, his eyes so bright yellow they almost scared you. But they dimmed soon enough, he kissed you and then fell on his back, hitting the bed with a soft thud. You fell to his side, kissing the smooth skin of his shoulder. You still couldn't talk. 'I don't know if I've ever come so hard in my life,’ you thought. He turns his head to look into your eyes.

'Yes, that's a good thing! Very, very good,’ you answered the unasked question in your mind.

He laid his head back down in contentment, thinking ‘I want to do that with you every day for the rest of time.’

The thought freaked you out a little, commitment had never been your strong suit, but you didn't want Jack to know that. Instead you whispered, “I think that could be arranged,” and he pulled you in so your head rested on his chest.

“Moon of my life,” he said softly, starting to fall asleep.

You kissed his soft skin, “my sun and stars,” and you drifted to sleep easier and happier than, well, probably ever.


End file.
